Honeymoon Heat
by SisterSnorfl
Summary: Tommy takes Barbara to the tropics for their honeymoon where their days are hot in more ways than one! Warning: this is not something to be read in public.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, and Inspector Lynley remains the property of Elizabeth George. This is written purely for entertainment, and no profit is derived nor sought.

 **Warning:** this story is written in the erotic fiction genre. It is rated MA, and may contain graphic sex scenes, swearing and adult words to describe sexual parts. I make no apologies for this. If you read this note and still choose to read on then become offended it was your choice, no one forced you, least of all me. Not recommended for reading in public places. And please, in light of some recent reviews on M stories, no reviews telling me you got off on this - I don't need to know.

This is to satisfy the nagging of a certain Tess... Apparently, Sistersnorfl has been missed. This is the first of two chapters. I will seperate them by a few days so Tess has recoverty time... ;)

* * *

I rolled onto my side and looked at Barbara. She was asleep. Lying on her back with her arms haphazardly arranged above her head, she had tossed off the sheet allowing what small air movement there was from the open louvred windows to cool her skin. Her right foot was pressed into her left knee, and her face was turned away from mine. If she had been standing, she would have reminded me of the Indian guru we had seen in Male practising his bizarre form of meditation in uncomfortable positions.

The heat was oppressive. When I had suggested a private over-water chalet in the Maldives for our honeymoon, I had not stopped to think that it was the hottest time of year. Barbara was not a hot weather person. We had arrived yesterday but had been forced to stay overnight in Male. Despite the air conditioning there, she had little energy for anything. Sadly that included making love. Tonight we were both exhausted. The short flight from Male had taken us low over the chains of coral atolls. Each shallow lagoon was a glistening aqua jewel surrounded by deep cobalt seas that hid the sea floor over a mile below. Only the fringing reefs dotted with sand cays and small islands kept them apart.

The float plane had landed on the private lagoon accessible only from our resort. We were met by a fast boat which had whisked us to Reception. I had requested a private chalet, and for my sins, we were located at the end of the walkway, over 500 metres from the main reception and dining rooms. It was very private. The side visible from the walkway was protected by a high curved bamboo fence which surrounded the inside/outside bathroom. A huge bath was sunk into the deck just outside glass doors that swung back into a recess in the wall to allow for the entire bathroom to be open to the elements. The shower was the size of a small London flat and was in the open air on a glass floor that looked down into the water. I planned to make good use of that shower in the morning.

I glanced up at the stars through the retractable roof. I had opened it so that we could lie beneath the heavens and gaze at the beautiful path of shimmery white and deep blues that formed the Milky Way. Holding hands but otherwise not touching, we had fallen asleep.

The starlight fell on Barbara's skin highlighting the features I had come to love most. Her breasts were gentle mounds topped by soft, creaseless nipples that just barely held their shape. I blew lightly across the left one and marvelled at how it began to pucker and form. I raised myself on my elbow and leant over to give it a gentle kiss. It shrivelled and hardened while its mate stayed soft. I smiled as I wondered if I could create a matching pair just by toying with one. I ran my tongue around the edge, feeling it become taut. Carefully watching the other, I continued to kiss then suckle and finally nip at it. The other slowly reacted and stood as a proud peak on a lonely mountain.

Barbara stirred and shifted her weight slightly towards me. Her right leg straightened and her left moved towards mine, splaying herself as if inviting me between them. It was tempting, and my erection was already eager. I wanted to be buried deep inside my wife, but not uninvited. Still sucking gently on her breast, I held my hand above the junction of her thighs, allowing my fingers just to brush the bush of reddish blonde hair. Barbara grunted but did not wake. I was not planning on disturbing her, just reminding her body of how good her husband could make her feel.

My fingers grew heavier and bolder. I ran my fingertips across the curls in the same rhythm that my tongue circled her nipple. Barbara thrust up gently, and my forefinger slid into her folds. I paused. My tumescence was no longer just a pleasant side effect. I was diamond hard, and I wanted to be where my finger was resting. Barbara murmured the way she always did during foreplay. I checked, but she was still asleep, not consciously registering what was happening.

As much as I wanted to come surrounded by that glorious warmth, I wanted Barbara to want me there. My guilt about waking her was vanishing second by second. I moved my finger deeper into the silky wetness. She was so swollen and hot it was almost setting my finger alight. I ran my fingertip around the entrance to her vagina then back through the softness.

"Mmmm," she sighed.

I knew from months of lovemaking how to make her come quickly and also how to prolong it until she would beg me to release her. That was what I wanted to hear now. I wanted her to plead for relief and implore me to enter her. I began to move the pad of my finger in slow circles around her clit, gradually increasing the pressure. My tongue mimicked my finger as it lapped her nipple.

Still snoring, Barbara closed her legs until I needed force to push my finger between them. I understood. When she did that, she would then move her hips up. I reached behind me. My fingers found my pillow, and without changing the pace of my finger or tongue, I managed to pull it over. I circled her 'little man', as she liked to call it, closely. It was as erect as my 'big man', so I changed my angle and ran the whole length of my finger back and forth directly over it. Barbara let out a long sigh and bucked her hips. I was waiting and quickly slid the pillow under her bum. I knew that angle made her orgasms more intense. Soon after we had become lovers, she had confessed that she had always used her pillow when she had fantasised about me making love to her. Whether I was trying to make those fantasies real, or merely trying to ensure being with me was as good as dreaming about it, I had often employed the pillow during foreplay, and sometimes even when I first entered her.

Barbara murmured my name. It sounds ethereal and sweet. I checked again, but she was asleep. "I love you, Barbara."

"Mmmm."

"Let me show you how much."

"Mmmm."

I used the back of my fingers and thumb to press against her thighs. She relaxed her legs, and they rolled an inch apart. I resumed my gentle stroking, moving in slow circles. Barbara started to inhale long breaths and hold them before letting them out in an extended purr. I loved that sound. If I kept this up, Barbara would build quickly to her crescendo. I stopped circling and traced my finger back through the heat. This time I began to circle the entrance to the one place I wanted to be. Her leg opened a little more as she tightened her stomach muscles and raised herself.

"I love you," I whispered as I slid my middle finger in as far as the first knuckle. I expected her to wake. She groaned her approval but continued to snore. I ventured a knuckle deeper and ran my finger around the inside of her vagina. Hot, slithery perfection. I pushed in further past the firmness of her full bladder until I could feel the firm mound of her womb. One day I wanted to fill that with our child. Tonight I would use it to make my wife scream out with intense joy.

When we had first become lovers, Barbara had been incredibly shy. On our first night together, she had insisted the lights were off and that we just do the 'necessities'. Minimal experience and a lousy lover had given her low expectations. It had taken a few weeks, but I had chipped away at her conservatism, and together we had slowly explored both her body and her sexuality. She had been shocked the first time I had given her an orgasm doing little more than I was doing now. Her face had been priceless, first shocked, then shy then overtaken entirely by the sensation. It is incredibly erotic watching your lover lose control and know you are the cause.

My fingertip rubbed back and forth over her cervix. I bumped over the ridge, pressed briefly on the indentation of the entrance then over the back ridge. Three of four times I repeated it. Each time Barbara whimpered and lifted her hips upwards off the pillow. I changed my pace. Slow, then fast, then very, very slow. Barbara groaned loudly.

"Tommy?" she asked sleepily.

I knew she was not quite awake. I increased the pressure of my finger and used my thumb to flick her little man.

"Oh, Gawd... ohhhh." I had hoped to bring her to the brink and have her beg me to join in, but the shock and the pleasure in her voice made me want to continue. "Ohhh, Tommmmy... Oh! Oh, yes, oh gawd yes."

Barbara thrust her hips off the pillow and arched her back, supported by her feet and shoulders. I continued, varying my pace and pressure to keep her just below the threshold. "I love you, Barbara."

"Please, Tommy, please."

I lowered my thumb and ground it over her clit. Barbara panted hard as she scrunched the bedsheet in the hands and arched one last time before her legs clamped shut and she screamed my name. For a few seconds, I thought I might come too. Fortunately, I didn't. But Barbara did, and I was happy.

She collapsed back on the bed and stared at the sky. "I thought I was having a dream. But then it felt so real."

"It was real."

"Hmm, what a way to wake up. Thank you." She rolled over and kissed me. My erection pressed into her stomach.

"Would you like me to return the favour?"

"Only as a last resort." I ran my hand across her abdomen. "I want to bury myself in there."

"Come on then."

"Not here. Let's go outside. No one can see us."

"Hmm. I've never done it outside."

"You'll enjoy it under the stars."

"But the deck is hard."

"I was thinking of the pool."

"In the water?"

"Yes. It'll be cooler and..."

"Sexy."

I laughed. "Mmmm, I think so." I began to kiss her neck, knowing the place that would start to make her feel horny again very quickly. "Come with me."

I stood and held out my hand. Barbara took it and let me help her off the bed. We stood and kissed. My erection pressed into her stomach as I gently ground against her. "I want to be in there."

"I can tell."

"Then let's go."

She reached down and grabbed my cock and moaned approvingly. "I think I forgot to take my tablets with the changes in time zones. Do you want to use a condom?"

"No." I wanted to feel every sensation. "Would you care? If... I know it has to be your choice of timing, but I want to fill that belly with our child. Stop taking them altogether."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. And I want to start right now." I kissed her hard to emphasise my love and my need.

The pool was at the front of the chalet. Still holding me by my cock, Barbara led me out the open doors. She let go and jumped in. I dived in behind her. The water was pumped up from the sea. It was warm but still cool against my skin. There was a floating inflatable lounge sitting by the edge and Barbara scrambled onto it. "Care to join me?"

I shook my head as I grabbed the lounge and pulled it towards me. There was a ledge on one side of the pool. I towed Barbara over there and stood on the raised section. My cock stuck up above the water. Barbara understood my intention and wriggled down the plastic. It wobbled, and she rolled it over and came up laughing. She turned away from me and tried to scramble back on. Her bum jiggled delightfully in the air. Her legs were spread wide as she tried to climb back on. The moonlight shone invitingly on her wet flesh. I reached out and ran my hands down her back and over her bum, eliciting a long sigh.

"You look so hot like that."

She laughed. "I am hot."

Before she could roll over, I pulled the lounge back to me and pressed my cock into her folds. She yelped in surprise as I slid straight into her. "Oh yes, you are. Mmm, I love being in here."

She pressed back against me. "I love you being there."

I moved slowly, worried that having been on the edge for so long, I might come too quickly. Barbara had other ideas. When I pushed my hips forward, she held the side of the lounge and allowed my body to push her forward. Instead of going deeper inside her, the tip of my cock slipped right to the entrance. I took a pace forward. "Come back here."

"Make me." Barbara moved away again. This time we lost contact, and the warm water felt cool around my cock. She paddled up the pool.

"Grr!" I wasn't annoyed. Far from it. My wife had found a new way to turn me on. "Is that your game?"

I waded through the thigh-high water. Barbara had stopped at the corner of the pool. She was holding an edge in each hand and had slid off the lounge, except for her head and neck. As I approached, she spread her legs. Her invitation was clear. I pushed my cock against her and ran the tip up and down over her. Even in the water, she felt slippery and hot. I positioned myself then rammed myself into her, withdrew and did it again.

"Oh, Tommy, that's so good."

I ran my hands over her back and gently squeezed her shoulders before moving them down and around to the front. With her further back on the lounge, I had access to the glorious weight and shape of her breasts. Her nipples were erect, but as I rolled them between my fingers, they stiffened more. I pulled my cock out to the very edge of her and slowly back in as far as it would go. Her muscles tightened in waves as I played with her breasts. "You like that, Barbara?"

"Mmmm." I bent over her and nipped her shoulder. "Ow!" She pushed back against me.

"I'm going to make you come again."

"Mmm... yes... please."

I began to move faster, still bent over her but now kissing her back as I rolled her breasts in small circles. Holding the pool edge, she was wedged in position with little lateral movement, only what I would allow. Her pushes forced her hips to move up and down. Small waves hit the pool wall and rebounded, making her body roll slightly from side to side. I knew my wife, and although she was enjoying this, she was becoming frustrated.

"Is this what you need?" I ran my hand down her stomach. I paused an inch from where she wanted my fingers and tickled her skin.

"Don't tease me."

I smiled. It was going to be hard to hold on if she came around me. I moved my finger between her folds down to where my cock was still slowly moving in and out of her. "Hmm, you feel magnificent, Barbara. See?"

With my other hand, I seized one of hers and gently pulled it under the water. I guided it down so she could feel my shaft as I pulled almost out of her. She grabbed it. I pushed back inside her, but her fist only allowed me in a few inches. "Let me in there, my love."

"Why should I?"

"So I can feel all your muscles gripping me as you come." She loosened her hold, and I moved her hand so that her fingers touched her clit. I slid back into her as far as I could go. "Show me how much you want to come."

I kept my fingers over hers as she slowly began to press down and move her hand back and forth. Much to her initial embarrassment, I had asked Barbara to masturbate for me shortly after we had become lovers. It had given me a much better understanding of how to pleasure her, but had also, perhaps, more importantly, allowed her to feel safe and talk to me about what she enjoyed.

"You do it for me." She slid her hand out and placed it on top of mine. I mimicked her movements until I heard her beginning to whimper.

"Come for me, Barbara."

"Mmm..." My fingers and hips moved faster. Her head lifted as her back arched towards me. "Aaarrrrggghhhhh! Oooooohhh!"

"Oh, yes, Barbara." Her vagina gripped me forcefully in a series of contractions that felt as if she was trying to milk me. It was beautiful but dangerous. I did not want to come, not just yet. I slowly rocked my hips, moving gently inside her. Her hand encouraged mine not to stop. Finally, she sighed and let her body sink into the water.

"You didn't enjoy that?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Very much." I pulled out of her and rolled her over before leaning down and kissing her. "I want to look at you..."

Barbara wrapped her legs around my waist forcing my hips against her. With a small adjustment, I slid right back into her. "Oh, that's good."

"Your turn."

I grinned at her and slowly pushed her backwards. With my hands around her waist to lock her to me, I stepped off the ledge into the deeper water. Her hands circled my neck as she straightened. I kissed her again, slowly and lovingly. Her back bumped against the side of the pool. This was where I wanted her. I withdrew almost entirely then pushed forward as unhurriedly as possible. I wanted this to be an expression of love, not just desire.

"I love you, Tommy."

"And I love you, so very, very much."

Within a minute Barbara's hips pushed forward. Her eyes were dilated and dreamy. She wasn't, surely? What a greedy girl. I smiled. "Again? Mmmm, yes, please."

"I... oohhh..."

Barbara's vagina pulled at me. This time I surrendered to it. She was watching me and smiling. I kissed her, and with one final nudge against her womb, I exploded inside her in a long, glorious orgasm.

We stayed joined for several minutes as we kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

We woke late. The sun was streaming through the skylight and bathing our naked bodies. I found the control and closed the roof. Tommy stirred beside me.

"Good morning, my love."

"Morning." He gave me a beautiful smile that made me want to melt into him.

"Coffee?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy." I gave him a quick kiss then wrapped my arms around him. After last night, I wanted more. Since we had first made love, Tommy had brought out a side in me I never dreamt existed. I licked his lips with the point of my tongue in a deliberately provocative way.

"Mmm..." he groaned as our kiss turned decidedly fiery. "If we keep that up, we might have to go back into the pool."

My hand drifted over his thigh and closed over his swelling cock. "It is our honeymoon. Aren't we supposed to be like rabbits?"

"Yes. And I'm not objecting, but you don't want to wear me out on the first day."

I nodded. Then removed my hand. "Okay, I'll settle for coffee and a promise."

Tommy grinned at her. "You have it, but what exactly am I promising?"

"That you will drive me wild later today." I put my hands under my breasts and lifted them.

Tommy leant forward and suckled gently on the left, then the right. His cock was rigid and twitching against my leg. "Maybe we could..."

I stood and walked past him, brushing her finger down his chest and stomach before walking on. "Too late. We're having coffee."

We sat in the shade on the deck as we sipped our lattes. The hotel had provided thin white kaftans to protect from the sun. They hid nothing. I felt Tommy's eyes on my breasts. I stood and stretched. As my arms lifted the cloth was pulled tight across my chest. I arched my back slightly so that it would pull flat against my hips. When I stopped, I noticed that Tommy's kaftan was tented over his crotch. I smiled. This was a game I intended to keep playing all day until he could resist me no longer.

"I'm going to have a shower." I saw his smile. "Alone."

"Spoilsport."

"I can't have you wearing yourself out."

* * *

Tommy had booked a catamaran and picnic lunch for the day. It was delivered to the pier below our chalet exactly at nine o'clock. The sports attendant quickly ran over the sailing instructions with him. He was a good sailor, if a little rusty, but on the quiet lagoon I knew we would have plenty of time for some fun. We cast off and waved to the instructor.

We were dressed in board shorts, white cotton long sleeved shirts rolled up at the wrists, and large hats. Mine was a floppy cotton number, but Tommy, ever the rakish earl, had brought his favourite straw hat. I shook my head and sighed.

"What?"

"All I can say is 'public school'. Or maybe Oxbridge. It looks like an oversized boater."

"It's Guatemalan pea straw. Much softer and entirely different in design."

"Oh, well, that makes all the difference." I laughed at the hurt look on his face then kissed him. "You look quite sexy if it's any consolation."

"Hmm, it is." He grinned at me as he trimmed the sails. "Now take off your sandals."

I raised an eyebrow. "A bit early to be getting amorous isn't it?"

"All yachts have a 'no shoes on deck' policy. I don't want you slipping into the sea."

"Then you'd have to dive in and rescue me. And your shirt would cling to your body..." I licked my lips.

Tommy growled. "And I would have to take yours off so you didn't catch cold."

"Cold is not a word I imagine gets much use in the Maldives. It's so hot already."

"I can catch the wind. That'll cool you down."

True to his word, Tommy spun the wheel until the wind filled the sails. Salt spray flew around us as we skimmed over the water at an exhilarating speed. My husband managed the sails and the rudder, but had me run around to redistribute weight when he tacked. Within an hour, the hotel had disappeared from view and we were approaching the uninhabited island on the other side of the lagoon.

He slowed the boat, and anchored about 50 metres from shore. "I've booked the island for the day. We won't be disturbed."

"You booked an island?"

"I booked the anchorage. The island came with it. Fancy a swim?"

"Yeah."

Tommy stripped off his shirt dived into the water. I watched as he stroked down towards the white sandy bottom, then curved back to the surface. He ran his hands backwards over his hair, flattening it and pulling it off his face. "Come on, it's glorious in here."

I moved back so he could not see me take off my shorts and shirt. I ran across the boat and leapt out over the top of him, splashing into the sea with an ungainly flop onto my back and a squeal that would rival a teenage girl at her first pop concert.

Tommy swam over to me. His arm went around me, and his lips closed over mine. His hands ran down my back and over my bum. He jerked in surprise to find it was not covered by anything. His fingers rapidly explored left and right then back to the centre.

"My wife has a G string?" His hands ran up my back then traced the string of my bikini top around to the front.

"It's Stuart's gift." As a joke he had given me the minutist of bikinis to 'inject some life into the old boy'.

His hands closed over my breasts. The two triangles of cloth barely covered my nipples. "Remind me to thank him." Tommy pushed me back into the water as he kissed me.

Before he could try to drown us, I laughed then pushed away. I swam around the boat and found the aluminium ladder at the back. "Have your swim. Burn off some of that testosterone. I'm going to laze about up here."

"I'll swim to shore and investigate."

"Okay. Take your time."

I grabbed my towel from the cockpit, then pulled on my hat and shirt. A finely woven boom net was rigged between the two hulls at the front of the catamaran. I spread the towel on it and lay down to get a little sun. I dozed off briefly, but woke when I heard Tommy climbing onboard. I quickly undid the shirt and tossed it on the deck. Stuart's gift was ludicrously small. In fact in England, I would be arrested for public indecency, but here it was just my husband I intended to torment.

"The island is... oh my. Thank you, Stuart."

"I grinned at him and ran my hands over my breasts and belly. "It's a bit skimpy."

Tommy's eyes roved everywhere. "I know. Like three postage stamps. Oh..."

"What?"

"You've shaved."

"I couldn't spoil the lines."

"Everything?"

"You'll have to find out, won't you?"

Tommy knelt on the net and it dipped almost into the water. He smiled as he ran the tip of is index finger from my belly down over my scar and across the narrow strip of emerald cloth. He hooked it under and moved the cloth aside and saw that a thin strip of strawberry gold was still intact. "Hmm, not everything. That's good."

"Mmm, it is," I agreed. Tommy continued to gently play as he kissed me. He was damp, and the water had dried on his skin leaving him tasting salty.

"Trust me."

I was unsure if this a a question, or a request. "Always."

"Just relax."

He reached under me, and while we kissed he undid my bikini top. I thought he would toss it aside. Instead, he used the small triangles to cover my eyes. "Lift up." I dutifully raised my head so that he could tie the string behind my head. It felt weird, but if it was his intention to turn me on, it worked. He chuckled to himself.

"Tommy?"

"You look a little strange like that."

"Then take it off." I reached up but he took my hands in his. "No, leave it. If you can't see, you can't anticipate. You can only react." His voice crooned against my throat as he kissed it.

"Oh, god." I could not help myself. "Touch me, Tommy."

"All in good time." He lifted my hands above my head, stretching me out on the net. "Stay there."

I didn't move. Tommy rustled above me and the net dipped and swayed. Cool water splashed my back. He was next to me again. I reached down and found his head. Tangling my fingers in his hair I pulled his face onto mine. Our kiss was deep but slow. I turned towards him. His cock was hard and unencumbered by his shorts. "You're naked."

"Yes, Sherlock, I am."

"Are we going to make love here? Outside? In public?"

"There's no one here for miles." He kissed me again, smothering my objections.

Tommy's hand had rested on my hip. Now he rolled me slightly the other way. It was only then that I realised he had undone the string on my bikini bottoms. He whipped them away. I felt exposed but alive. Tommy would protect me and I knew he was equally naked. "Ah, Tommy."

"Mmm?" He was kissing his way up my body. He started on my stomach and tracked a line up to my chin. He paused at my throat then nipped me. I jumped. The boat rocked and water splashed us both. Tommy laughed and moved away. I reached for him. The cord wrapped around my wrists, and my arms were gently stretched above my head. "Trust me, Barbara. I would never hurt you."

I nodded. "Okay."

Tommy tied my wrists to the net with my bikini bottoms. Now I was exposed and trapped. The bonds were loose and I knew if I needed to, I could free myself. "Are you okay, Barbara?"

"Yes. It's..." I rolled my hips to relieve the growing tension. "I never thought you would be into bondage, Lord Asherton."

"Neither did I, but I want to drive you crazy. I want you to scream for me to fulfil you. Do you want me to fulfil you, my love?"

"Yes," I groaned as he ran his fingertips down my front. One finger toyed with the thin strip of curls I had left under Stuart's ludicrously small gift.

"Good." He dipped his finger through the patch of fur. I spread my legs and his finger fell into the heat between them. He sighed heavily. "Oh, yes, you do don't you?"

"Yes!" Tommy ran his finger over my clit, down across my vagina and stopped. His finger pulled free with a wet slurp. I felt my face redden. "Sorry."

"Why?" His breath tickled my stomach. "She's just telling me she's ready."

I knew what he was about to do. "She doesn't have her own identity you know. 'She' is attached to me."

"Oh, I am acutely aware of that. But she's like him, sometimes they have a mind of their own."

His last words were muffled as he buried his face between my thighs. I knew how talented his tongue could be. I sighed in anticipation. His face moved away.

"Tommy?"

"He's jealous."

The net bounced and pulled the cord around my wrists slightly tighter. I felt heat near my face. Then Tommy's hard cock brushed my cheek. I turned my head and kissed the shaft. "I can fix that."

Tommy moved his leg so that I could reach him better. I ran the tip of my tongue up his length then broadened it to circle his head. It was wonderfully hot and quivered as I licked away the salty drop of liquid that had formed on the top.

"Oh, Barbara. Yes." Tommy moved closer then carefully moved his leg so that he was above me. He lowered his hips until I had access to all of him.

Tommy lay down over me, keeping his weight on his hands or forearms but letting his skin rest against mine. His head moved back between my thighs and his tongue mimicked mine with slow circles around my most sensitive bit. "I love you," I managed to say.

His initial reply was lost in my cry as he rapidly flicked my nub. He paused. "I love you, too."

I closed my lips around his shaft and slowly sucked him deeper into my mouth. Tommy's body shuddered. I wished I had my hands to caress him. I had an almost overwhelming desire to play with his balls.

His palms softly cupped my knees and massaged them. Between my legs I alternated between fire and calm as my husband's mouth teased me. This time though, I also had him at my mercy. I took him as deep as I could. My tongue focused on the area just under the tip, while I sucked gently on the shaft. Tommy rocked his hips slowly, monitoring my response. He found the pace that suited us both. His balls swung millimetres above my nose. I lifted my head and surprised him by nestling in between them. The skin tightened and moved around me as I traced random patterns across them. His mouth momentarily stopped its work as he lifted his head. "Oh, heavens, don't make make come."

I laughed. "Don't leave me hanging."

"No, ma'am." Tommy's head dived back down. This time he plunged his tongue into me repeatedly as his chin rubbed my clit. I began to lift my hips in a rhythm that would only have one end.

I was not going to keep his wish. In fact, I was determined that he was joining me. I tried to concentrate on his movements, matching them with my own. He groaned. His cock twitched against the back of my throat. He was close and I knew he would not be able to hold back. He would fight it, but I would win.

I thrust my hips up harder. Tommy's tongue's circled rapidly. "Come for me, Barbara." He used the groove of his tongue to cup me. With long strokes forward and back I moved inextricably towards his goal. My skin prickled. I could feel his heat against my stomach, and his soft chest hair tickled my belly. His hands moved up and tightened on my thighs, keeping them spread as he buried his head deeper.

My whole body shook. Tommy gasped. The rush of air before his mouth closed over me was almost enough. I sucked hard on his cock and thrashed my tongue from side to side. Tommy groaned and the vibration was enough. I arched into his face. He continued to move his tongue in and out, over me. I cried out around him as his finger slipped inside me.

Tommy tried to hold back. His cock shuddered and grew harder. The head swelled and got much hotter. He tried to pull free. I clamped my mouth around him and held him in place. His attempts to free himself just made his head brush my tongue and throat. His cock quivered, then he cried out against my clit as he started to come. Glorious vibrations reignited me and my orgasm grew stronger. Tommy thrust against my throat. I moved back and ran my tongue up his length. Liquid fire filled my mouth.

I sucked and milked him until he whimpered and begged me to stop. He pulled free. The net bounced as he swung around. My hands were freed and Tommy nestled me into his arms. "I love you so much."

"Only because I am good in bed."

"No." He sounded hurt. "Also in the pool, on a boom net..."

I softly punched him before he kissed me. It was tender and loving. He tasted of me, and I'm sure I tasted of him. Somehow that seemed right, as if we should merge completely.

When we broke away, I burped. "Sorry."

"Sorry it gave you indigestion. Are you hungry?"

"A bit," I admitted.

"Good, I arranged lunch."

* * *

Lunch was packed in a foam cooler which I pushed ahead of me as I swam to shore. Barbara had tried unsuccessfully to put her bikini back on, but gave up and settled for just her shirt which barely covered the essentials. Here she seemed so carefree and open. It was hard to believe that only a few months ago she had been painfully shy. Our first passionate kiss, I learned later, was her first ever. For reasons I have never understood, that turned me on every time I thought about it. Barbara affected me in ways I have never experienced. Ways I would never want to change.

"Come on, slow coach," she called from the beach.

I pulled the cooler onto the white sand then carried it up to the shade beneath arching coconut palms. In the top was a lightweight rug which I spread on the loose cover of grass. Then I handed her a beer. We sat and drank and watched dolphins frolicking just beyond our boat.

"Have I mentioned recently that I am completely besotted with you, Barbara?" I kissed her.

She ran her thumb along the line of my chin. "Maybe once or twice you gave me a clue."

"Are you sure you want lunch? We could..."

Barbara shook her head. "You might have been born with some sort of super sexual power, but this mere mortal needs a sandwich first."

"I think we can do better than that."

I had ordered a hamper with food I thought Barbara would enjoy. With my back against a palm, Barbara snuggled her back against my chest while we ate. We started with a polenta tart topped with balsamic glazed cherry tomatoes, followed by slices of toasted lavash with a trio of dips. I wondered if the spiced beetroot with hazelnuts and goats cheese might be refused, but Barbara wolfed it down. She also ate most of the pesto based pasta salad, but hesitated with the vegetable samosas.

"I once had very bad food poisoning with a samosa."

"Then I'll eat them. No problem."

"But they look nice."

I took a bite of mine. "They are."

"I'll risk it."

Desert was a tropical fruit panzanella with lemon cream. Having survived the samosa, Barbara wasted no time in devouring a little more than her share. I laughed and shook my head.

"What?"

"You. Anyone would think I starved you."

"Sex makes me hungry," she said flatly as if If should have been a self-evident truth.

"So, I need to create an appetite for you before dinner?"

She glanced up at me as my hand settled on her thigh. My fingers inched their way under her shirt and across her naked belly.

Barbara suddenly stood up. She looked back at me and laughed. "Don't look so wounded. With all that food we need some exercise."

"Exactly what I had planned."

"Me too." Barbara reached into the bottom of a plastic bag she had brought ashore and held up a yellow, red and blue lump of plastic. She tossed it to me.

I unfolded it to discover it was a large beach ball. I sighed knowing that I was expected to blow it up. "Not the ball I had hoped you'd be playing with."

"Tommy Lynley! Don't be crass." Her saucy grin undermined her reprimand.

For about half an hour we hit, kicked, tossed and caught the ball on the beach and the water. Barbara's white shirt clung to her skin and every time she jumped or lifted her arms I had a tantalising glimpse of that new mown patch of reddish blonde that hid nothing. Focusing on her body and not the ball, I threw it too high. It went over her head and blew up the beach. Barbara raced after it, and I followed her. Just as she bent to pick it up, she tripped on the sand and fell forward, landing on the ball. Her naked bum was sticking up in the air. Her legs fell either side of the ball and I had a view of heaven.

I ripped open the Velcro of my board shorts and let them fall. Before she could get up I had knelt behind her. I nudged my rapidly hardening cock against the entrance to the place I wanted to be more than anything else. Barbara jumped and the ball rolled forward taking her away from me. I followed and nestled back there.

"Hmm, I see," she said as she rocked forward and back on the ball. "Greedy boy."

I lifted her shirt and kissed the small of her back. "Is it greedy to love you?"

Barbara continued to roll us over the ball, nudging my cock but not letting me inside. "I feel greedy." She moved back suddenly and I slid inside her.

"Oh, yes..."

She sighed. "Oh yes indeed."

I stayed still as she rolled on the ball setting up a pace that would bring us both undone. I reached around and nestled my hand between her and the plastic. This was going to be quick.

"Stop."

I immediately froze. "What's wrong?"

"My ball is going flat."

I chuckled. "Mine aren't." I withdrew from her. "Come on, let's finish this on the towel. I would rather watch you anyway."

Barbara raced me across the sand. We collapsed onto the towel and made love. Slowly.

* * *

 **Heathrow**

"Sir! Barbara!"

"Winston? Why are you here?" Tommy asked.

"The AC sent me. There's been a triple murder in Buckingham Palace..." Winston must have seen my face. He raised his hand. "Oh, no, the Family are safe. It was housekeeping staff."

I shook my head. "I thought they had their own security force."

"They've asked for us. Well, specifically Lord Asherton."

I squeezed Tommy's hand. "Off you go. I understand."

Tommy looked distraught. "I... don't want to you leave yet. We still have one day of our honeymoon."

Winston grinned like a child at Christmas. "The AC is making an exception to the rules until Lady A's promotion comes through. Buck House asked for both of you."

Tommy and I looked at each other. Even though we had pretended our new roles would work, we both knew this would be our last case together, and in that moment a silent decision was made. We would resign. Tommy bent over and gave me a disappointingly demure kiss.

"So," Winston said as he helped us with our bags. "How was the honeymoon?"

Tommy and I looked at each other and grinned. The chalet, the boat, and the beach flashed through my mind. "Hot, Winston. The Maldives were incredibly hot."


End file.
